The Winner Takes It All
by Hannah Emily Bunker
Summary: Alice is tired of being a pawn in a stupid game called love, but can one American make her day brighter. Based off of the song The Winner Takes It All by ABBA. Pairings include USUK Anti FrUK and mentions of PruCan


**Hey Guys! Have no fear! I haven't given up on What It Feels Like For a Girl! My freaking computer erased it DX But you'll see it in the next week or so ^^**

**Anyways...I don't own Hetalia and this is for my friend Ally :)**

The Winner Takes it All

An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFiction

Alice Kirkland gazed out of the window sadly. She had never been so sad, so _angry_, in her entire life. The rain tapped on the window in her London flat, rain drops rolling down the window. Part of her wanted to cry her eyes out and never love another man again. But another part of her wanted to castrate that French nymphomaniac for cheating on her not once, not twice, but three times. What's even worse was that they were all with men. Alice got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She turned on the burner and made herself a pot of tea. While filling up the pot, she looked at her reflection. She saw girl with light blonde hair cascading down her shoulders onto her breasts. The girl also had radiant emerald eyes that hid behind rectangular glasses. As much as she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, she felt tears fall down her face. Why her? Why was she just a pawn in some silly game that the Gods played? She was the victim in some cruel practical joke that she would never understand. Loving Francis was like playing Russian roulette; each time they went out or made love (which in fact was breathtaking) she felt like she was taking a risk.

But that's why she held onto him. She loved taking that risk with that stupid, bloody frog. She had met Francis at a nightclub when she was out with a couple of friends and their dates. Actually, they were her American roommate Alfred's friends from work. Alice had taken a liking to his friends surprisingly. His half sister Madeline was a joy to be around and could hold her liquor better than her 'awesome' German boyfriend and had instantly befriended the small Japanese girl named Sakura and her older brother Yao. She remembered getting into a drinking contest with a cocky Dutchman named Lars and won. She remembered a strong pair of arms carrying her to a car and waking up to the smell of crepes. That's when she first laid eyes on the damn frog. He was…gorgeous. She couldn't believe that A) she had been taken advantage of by such a god and B) How hungover she was.

Francis had told her of last night's getting into a drinking contest with a cocky Dutchman named Lars and won. She remembered a strong pair of arms carrying her to a car and waking up to the smell of crepes. That's when she first laid eyes on the damn frog. He was…gorgeous. She couldn't believe that A) she had been taken advantage of by such a god and B) How hung over she was. Francis had told her of last night's events (Which thankfully didn't consist of sex.) and how she probably shouldn't have messed with the cocky Dutchman anyways. That's when she knew she was taking a chance.

Alice fell to the floor, dropping the kettle in the process, and let her emotions take over. She let out all the pain and hate she felt towards Francis, the World, and mostly herself. She shouldn't have let herself fall so hard. She should have been more careful and not give her heart away so easily. She only wished there was such a person who could love her for who she was and not her body and her…well…sexual areas. She let out a pained sob and put her hands to her face. Her glasses would be fogged up and bent from all the crying she was doing. She continued to let out all the pain she had from Francis, from her childhood, and from deep inside of her, where even she couldn't comprehend.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. These arms were warm and full of love and concern. They weren't ripped, but the owner of the pair of arms sure did work out. Alice removed her hands from her face and looked up to see how the owner of the strong pair of arms was.

"Alfred? What are you-?"

"I heard about Francis, Alice. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to kick his sorry gay ass." Alfred removed Alice's glasses from her face and put them on the counter. Alice turned her body around so she could curl up in the American's arms.

Alfred. Of course! Why had she been such a git! Alfred was always there for her when Francis couldn't. Alfred was the one who had gotten her out of her shell in the first place. _Alfred. Alfred._ Alice kept chanting his name over and over in her head. His name sounded so wonderful. So peaceful. So….perfect. She cried harder into his chest, letting her tears soak into the American's shirt. Alfred continued to hold her, rubbing circles in her back and soothing her with his husky voice.

"I'm so sorry Alfred!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry I ever met that stupid frog it the first place. I'm sorry I never listened to your warnings. I'm sorry that I never…."

"Shhh. Come on, Ally. You need to rest." Alfred picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Alice's room was adorable. She had a little shelf of pixies and faeries and a many posters of Harry Potter and Peter Pan. She saw that her laptop was open, which meant she was probably working on her new book. He laid the melancholy girl on her bed, looking down at her with sorrow and understanding. He too knew what losing a lover was like. He remembered Maria and her beautiful attitude and her smile. But sadly, she had tried to help her family cross the border into the States and was mercilessly shot to death, along with her many younger siblings and her child that she would've had with Alfred. Alice had held him, like he was doing to her now, when he heard of the horrible news when he was still at Oxford with the British girl. Somehow, he felt like Maria was watching over him and guiding him towards the grouchy, but intelligent Brit.

"Alfred?" Alice asked. "Will you please stay for a little bit?" Alfred sat on the bed and took the hiccupping girl's hand and kissed it gently.

"I'll bring you some tea and clean up the mess in the kitchen. Then I'll be right back." He leaned closer into to Alice and whispered in her ear. "I promise. I will never leave you." And with that, he got up to bring his new found love a cup of her favorite Earl Grey and some scones he had picked up with Sakura earlier.

Alice looked up at her ceiling, counting the stars that she had put up with….the frog.

_"You bloody frog! What the hell are you doing? You better not molest me!" Alice's eyes were covered by Francis' hands and was being lead into her room by the Frenchman._

_"You need to relax, angleterre. It is a surprise." Francis said as he gently guided his girlfriend into her small room. "Okay_ , _mon lapin. Open your eyes." He removed his hands from her face and watched the English girl beam with happieness. Her room was beautiful. Her ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars that were aligned in her favorite constellations. _

_"Francis! This is amazing! Thank you!" She squealed and plopped on her bed, Francis scooting closer to her. "Je'taime Alice."_

Alice smiled at the memory, but smiled more when she saw Alfred bring her a plate of scones and tea. Just looking at the goofy American made her happy and would make her happy for a very long time. She scooted over a bit to let him in to her full sized bed. "Thank you Alfred." She said, kissing him on the nose. Alfred blushed and held her tight, whispering in her ear that he would never let her go.

**Yay! Happy Happy Joy Joy! US UK love! **

**And yes the part with Mexico is sad and their unborn child would've been Texas D':**

**ps Mexico and texas est mine :P**


End file.
